Mario Party 10: Fun With U.
Mario Party 10: Fun With U. 'is an upcoming game for the Nintendo Wii U, it is the tenth main game in the series. The name is chosen because of the slogan of Wii U, also because you can play online for the first time having fun with someone and the other reason you can send messages and tactics with your pact, such as telling them what to do and who to attack, with this players can be together, work together but play against eachother, players can also send messages to opponents like bring it on or hurry up slow coach, also this game has double the amount of characters from Mario Party 9, more than the highest amount of 14 and the amount of new characters is double what it was in Mario Party 9 too! Modes Coming soon. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to all Mario Party games with a few new elements, the Car mode returns, but so does the normal mode. This is because some people like the one mode and some like the other. Another mode appears called battle mode, this is where two characters face it out on a circular board and have 100 Coins, they can lose coins from events, losing minigames, getting attacked by their opponent and so on, whhen down to 0 Coins you will drop out of the game and the opponent or you have won, also their is an 8 Player Survival Mode which acts like Battle Mode but with more players. Overall the gameplay is very similar to it's previous installments but with improved graphics and a few new features. Controls Coming soon. Characters There are alot of characters in the game, 24 playable to be exact, 18 of these are returning from previous installments and there are 6 new characters, out of these characters there are only 8 default and 16 unlockable, some interesting choices were made for unlockable characters such as oddly Waluigi, Dasiy and Toadette are unlockable! A new feature of '''Types is introduced in the game aswell, there are 8 types which give characters advantages and disadvantages, there are 3 characters of each type; Types * : Characters who have balanced stats, they don't have one brilliant type though. * : Characters who aim to preform perfectly in minigames, they aren't very defensive. * : Characters who preform well in strength minigames, they usually get low dice numbers though. * : Characters who tend to get high dice block numbers, they aren't very good at strength minigames. * : Characters who hardly get unlucky spaces, they don't usually preform great in any minigames though. * : Characters who tend to get lucky very often, these character are quite hard to control in minigames. * : Characters whose preformance in minigames will never increase or decrease, they never get tired. * : Characters who are good at working together and good with stratergy thinking. Default Playable Characters Unlockable Playable Characters Boards Category:Mario Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Online Games Category:Mario Party Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Party (series)